An image processing unit includes a bus transfer unit, a data storage unit, a determination unit, and a transfer control unit.
Related techniques are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-8198 or Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-190283.